Various electronic instruments and devices used in commercial aircraft utilize flight data obtained from and updated by a flight data service provider. Flight data may include a variety of information in varying formats, including, for example, navigation charts, weather data, airport information, routing, schedules and the like. Multi-functional displays (MFDs) and Electronic Flight Bags (EFBs) are typical of electronic display systems intended primarily for cockpit/flightdeck or cabin use to display a variety of aviation data and perform basic calculations. Currently, according to FAA regulations, Class 1 and 2 EFBs are considered Portable Electronic Devices (PEDs), while Class 3 EFB systems are considered as installed equipment.
Presently, pilots may subscribe to flight data services either by making a telephone call request to the flight data service provider or by transmitting a request to an online web store hosted by the service provider. After the subscription is booked by the service provider's ERP (Enterprise Resources Planning) system, the pilot may download the data onto media using a PC and USB devices. The pilot may then transport the media to the cockpit, where it is used to install the flight data in MFDs or Tablet PCs, for example. The subscription process described above is not only time consuming, but requires the use of physical media that may be damaged in transport, rendering the media unusable for flight use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flight data subscription system that simplifies the subscription process and reduces reliance on the use of physical media. The present embodiment is intended to satisfy this need.